Snow Scene
by mizunosora
Summary: 2 months have passed by since they had a fight. He left her pregnant not even knowing that she ever was. Now realizing his mistake he wants her back, asking for her forgiveness. SasukeXHinata Oneshot
1. Snow Scene

And she scores again! Yeah another fanfiction! I promised that I'll posted for a Chirstmas present, didn't I? O well. This is a one shot, and I thought it was great for a Christmas theme, well a winter's theme. This story took at lot at me as it brought alot of painful memories back to me, not that I was ever pregnant. Good god, I'm only 14! It just would have show what would happen if that guy that I loved so much would have apologize to me. I added a little zest to the story because for me the guy and I never fought about being faithful. Listening to Snow Scene by Antic Cafe brought back memories and ideas for this story. I hope you enjoy this oneshot as much as I did! I hope you have a MERRY CHIRSTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! Don't forget to leave cookies and milk for Santa! And Review!

-Mizunosora

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song Snow Scene by Antic Cafe, but I wish I do!

April 28, 2008: lol I thinks its been a year since I actually took the time to really edit this so yeah. I'm going to go ahead and do this while I'm in the fanfiction mood…anyways I'm correcting my lack of knowledge and mistakes that a reader had mention to me a long time ago….so I'm making grammar checks and making this fanfiction more realistic. Hopefully I'll have an epilogue out in 2 weeks??

**Snow Scene**

It has been six months since they broke up. Hinata moved along her way, but still cried about her Uchiha lover. She truly loved him, but after that stupid fight she has a feeling she'll never see him again. It hurts to think about him, knowing that she's six months pregnant with his child, and he doesn't know. Stressing was harder to suppress, knowing that she has to work long hours and keep coming home so late. It wasn't good for the baby and she tried to eat when she can, but when she came home late, she was too tired to do anything.

Hinata sighed as she watched the snow fall outside her small apartment. She stilled remember the past 3 years that she's been with Uchiha Sasuke. Everyone that they passed by knew that they were truly in love. She can still remember how they met. She could thank Naruto for that too. Locking them in a closet for a whole 2 days was a swell idea when she thought about it. Him yelling at her from being too annoying with her stuttering, and she mentally calling him a bastard.

She giggled at the thought, but then frowned as their fight that broke them apart replayed in her mind.

-flashback-

_Hinata came back from work tired and hungry. She sighed as she walked into her and Sasuke's home, hoping Sasuke wouldn't be angry with her. She turned on the lights that brighten the living room. There sitting directly in front of her was Sasuke. She looked in to his onyx eyes that followed her every move. Usually they showed emotion full of love, now they were full of anger._

"_You're late again."_

"_Gomen ne Sasuke. I had to work late again." She took off her shoes as she walked towards him._

"_This is the fifth time you're late. I don't believe you." His voice was full of coldness that stopped her from taking another step towards him._

"_What do you mean you don't believe me? I'm really telling the truth. Sasuke are you okay?"_

"_No. I want to know now Hinata. I want to know…" He hesitate for a moment, not wanting to speak the words that were about to come out of his mouth. "Are you cheating on me?"_

_Hinata's eyes widen at Sasuke's question. Why would he think that? Just because she was coming home late, didn't mean anything. She had to work! It's not like she wanted to work late. She wanted to be home with him. With her Sasuke._

"_What are you talking about Sasuke? Why are you asking me this?"_

"_Dammit Hinata! Just answer the damn question!" _

_Tears came to her eyes as he yelled at her. He never shouted at her like that. The way he was looking at her was with total hate. It scared her to death as he spoke to her with his cold voice._

"_No, I haven't! Sasuke why are you acting like this? I haven't cheated on you! Don't you believe me?"_

_He looked at her and turned his face away from her. It hurt to see Hinata crying as she spoke to him. He doesn't believe her. Not after he had seen a picture of Hinata and another man together._

"_No."_

_Hinata's eyes were blurred from her crying. He didn't believe her. He didn't believe her at all. Why didn't he? He knew her job was busy this week, so why didn't he believe her?_

"_Why? Why don't you believe me?"_

"_You ask me why Hinata? That was a realyl stupid question to ask. Why don't you explain this picture here?" His voice was cold as ice now. He didn't even look at her. He just threw a picture at her feet._

_It was a picture of her and one of her clients eating together at a restaurant. It was the same client that she threatened to report him for harassing her. In the picture he was about to kiss her. She remembers pushing him away before he got to close. But it seems someone took the picture at the right time, and then gave it to Sasuke._

"_Sasuke! I can explain! I…"_

"_Don't even talk anymore. There's nothing you can do to fix this. Hinata, I don't want to see you again, ever." The words pierce her heart as he said those cold words to her. He didn't want to see here again. Never again. The tears flowed down her eyes as she looked at him. Those onyx eyes stared at her with hate. There was no way he'll listen to her now. If that's what he wanted then she'll respect it._

"_Fine." _

-end of flashback-

She took everything that belonged to her that day and left. She stayed with her best friend Tenten, until she found an apartment.

She's been here ever since then. It wasn't about 2 days after she left that she found out she was pregnant. She remembers falling to the floor crying, knowing that her child might end up growing up without a father. Even if she called him now he wouldn't believe her and probably call her a whore.

She sighed as she looked at the snow falling. Nothing would ever be the same again.

8888888888888

Onyx eyes stared at the ceiling that was above his head. His head was pounding, probably from all the drinking he did yesterday. He usually didn't sulk but ever since she'd left, everything had been different. The house was a mess, clothes were everywhere. Left over boxes of uneaten pizza was on the counter tops. He was too lazy to do anything. He usually drown his self in his work to forget about her, but it doesn't seem to work anymore, not since he got that phone call three weeks ago. Letting her go with out hearing her part of the story was the stupidest thing he ever did. No, that was the second to the stupidest thing he ever did. The stupidest thing he did was to accept that damn picture from that fan girl of his in the first place.

'_You're such a baka.'_

He can still remember that phone call he got three weeks ago. It was from her work apologizing for what that sicko had done to her.

-flashback-

_The phone rang as Sasuke enter his now empty and forlorn home. He had a long day of work. He still was depressed letting his little Hinata go, but it was for a good reason. He just needed to get over her. A good shot of whiskey should do the trick though._

_Sasuke sighed as he made his way to the phone. He really wasn't in the mood to answer it. He hoped it wasn't that stupid dobe calling to bother him again._

"_Mushi Mushi."_

"_Konbanwa, is Hinata-san home?"_

"_No." Sasuke's cold voice echoed through out the house. He didn't want to here __**that**__ name. It disgusted him, to the point he wanted to puke._

"_Sumimasen. I didn't mean to disturb you. Can you tell her that we apologize for not catching that last client of hers for harassing her?"_

_Sasuke almost dropped the phone as he heard that someone was harassing Hianta._

"_Harassing?"_

"_Hai. We've found out that one of her clients was harassing her. It was the day when I requested her to take her client to the restaurant down the street of our building."_

_Sasuke froze as the person on the other line mention a restaurant. If he remembered correctly that's the same restaurant that Hinata and the guy in that picture were at._

"_Can you describe this person to me?"_

"_Sir, I don't think…"_

"_Just do it."_

"_H-Hai." Sasuke quickly found the picture that was under all his clothes. If this was the same man, he made a huge mistake._

"_Her client had black short hair. I think that day he was wearing a brown suit with a light brown tie."_

_Sasuke dropped the picture without noticing. This was the same guy. The same guy that he thought Hinata was cheating on with._

"_Sir, are you okay?"_

"_H-Hai." His voice was shaking as he remembered those cold words he said to her that night. He pushed her to leave. He didn't even want to hear her explanation. This was all his fault._

"_Ano, well please tell Hinata-san that we are sorry. Thank you for your time." The phone on the other end click as the person on the other end hung up._

_Sasuke dropped the phone as he fell to his knees. His whole body was shaking at the news that was brought to him. Tears welled up in his eyes, no matter how hard he tried to suppress them. _

'_Men don't cry. Men don't cry.'_

_He said that phrase over and over again, trying to forget his biggest mistake of his life. Memories of her smiles poured into his mind. Those happy days they spend together were coming back to him. All those times and places he made love to her. He tired to suppress them, but those memories push harder making all those memories of her come back full force._

_Sasuke punched the floor beneath him as the tears fell. This was his fault, and now he might not be able to see her again, ever. _

_Sasuke screamed letting out his rage and sorrow into it._

-End of flashback-

Sasuke still remember that day clearly. This wasn't the way he wanted to live his life. The happiness that he felt was gone. All was left was sorrow.

Sasuke got out of his bed hoping to get a nice refreshing shower. Walking towards the bathroom, he heard a slam from his door. He sighed knowing who it was. The dobe was here again. He had no idea how the dobe got his key to the house, or maybe he forgot to lock it.

The sounds of footsteps making their way to his bedroom grew louder. Any minute now Naruto was going to bust into his room.

Sure enough the blue eye man did with anger written all over his face.

"Sasuke-teme! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Before you came in here I was about to take a shower."

"Not that you baka! This!" Naruto held out a bag full of empty whisky and sake bottles. "What the hell are you trying to do? Kill yourself?!"

"No."

"Then why the hell is there so many bottles of this stuff around your house?!"

"Why the hell would you care?" Sasuke glared at the man that was standing in front of him. The dobe was here to give him another lecture.

"Why? Why the hell I care?! I care because you're my best friend! You're killing yourself! What do you think Hinata would say if she saw you like this!?"

"Shut up."

"NO! I'm tired of you slowly locking up yourself in this damn house and drinking till you pass out! You are fuckin killing yourself! Have you ever looked at yourself! You look like a ghost!" Naruto forcefully pulled Sasuke to a broken mirror that was near his bed.

"Look at yourself."

"No."

"Do it!"

Sasuke didn't want to look at himself. He was afraid to see what had become of him.

"Do it Sasuke, or I'll get Kakashi!"

Sasuke didn't want Kakashi here at all. Kakashi was a manic. If he saw Sasuke like this there will be hell to pay.

"Do it Sasuke. Do it for yourself." Naruto looked at Sasuke with sorrowful eyes. He didn't want to see his friend like this. He was hurting inside, and if it kept going on like this, he wouldn't be able to see that unborn child that he left Hinata with.

Sasuke mentally sighed, and drew up courage to look at himself. Sure enough a ghost looked back at him. His skin was paler then usual. Eyes where red and puffy from his crying that he had done over the past nights. He was thin like a stick, showing that he hasn't been feed for a while.

"Look at you Sasuke. This isn't you. The Sasuke I know was healthier, and even though he didn't show it, he was happy. The Sasuke I know like to make fun of me and was a bastard sometimes. Don't you see Sasuke this isn't you. Why don't you turn back to you're old self?"

"I can't."

"Why can't you?"

"Because even if I did, I wouldn't have her back. I said those cold words to her. She probably hates me."

"Are you sure about that?"

Sasuke looked at his friend that was smiling at him.

"If you truly want her back then why don't you ask for forgiveness?"

"I don't now how."

"You know Sasuke you're being really complicated. Why don't you ask for forgiveness the best way you can?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a moment before he looked at himself in the mirror. Naruto was right. He needed to get out of this life. It was too depressing. He missed his Hinata. He missed the warmth and happiness she gave him. He sighed and nodded excepting Naruto's advice.

"Alright, you have any ideas?"

Sasuke stared at the floor. He had one good idea. But first he need some help.

"Yeah I do, but I need your help."

888888888888

(2 weeks later)

"Come on Hinata! There's nothing to worry about!" Sakura pulled Hinata into the room full of people around a stage. She has no idea why she was here. Maybe it was because Sakura wanted to cheer her up. She said there was a surprise for her and Tenten and Ino was going to be here.

"Hinata! Sakura over here!" Tenten waved with both of her hands trying to get both girls attention.

Hinata smiled at her cousin's girlfriend. Tenten was loud and dare she say funny, while Neij was quite and wasn't funny, well that's if he wanted to. Tenten really completes Neji if you see how boring sometimes Neji could be. Tenten brought life to Neji. If only she could feel happy like them again.

"Hinata! Its been a while! How's the little one doing?" Ino smiled at her friend as she saw Hinata's swollen stomach. She was a little small for six months, almost seven months, but you can see the bulge that was showing through her jacket.

Hinata held her hand to her stomach smiling lovingly at it.

"He's doing fine."

"WHAT!" All three shouted at Hinata's comment.

"It's a he?! When did this happen?!" Tenten yelled as she stared at Hinata with an open mouth.

"Yeah when did this happen?" Sakura was just as shock as both Tenten and Ino.

"Just yesterday I went for a check up, and the doctor told me that it was going to be a boy. Isn't that wonderful?"

"This is great Hinata! Now all four of us can go shopping for baby clothes together!"

Hinata chuckled at Tenten's comment. Tenten truly was her other sister that was separated at birth. She knew exactly what Hinata was thinking. Yes she would enjoy having them look for baby clothes together.

"So what are you going to call him?"

"I-I'm not sure." Hinata looked down feeling slightly depress. She wanted Sasuke and her to name the baby together, but that was impossible. Sasuke hates her now. He probably won't even claim the baby.

Sakura glared at Ino for asking that question. Didn't she see naming the baby is what both parents do? Apparently she didn't.

"Ano, Hinata why don't you sit down? You see we have something waiting for you on that stage, that we want you to look at it." Ino pulled Hinata in a seat beside her.

"On the stage?"

"Hai," the three said in unison.

"Just wait in see!" All four sat down waiting for Hinata's little surprise.

8888888888

"So tell me why we're doing this again."

Kiba Inuzuka glared at the Uchiha that was fixing the microphone in front of him.

"He shouldn't have to explain! This is the third time we already told you! Can't you hear?!" Naruto hit Kiba in the head with a guitar pick. "Just play your part of your song! Sasuke doesn't need anymore stress!"

"Whatever."

Sasuke watched the two tune their guitars. He couldn't believe he was doing this. But the only thing he could do was sing right now. And that's how he was going to ask Hinata for her forgiveness. He had to admit that he was nervous. He doesn't know how she'll react to him. But hopefully she'll come back to him.

Shikamaru Nara watch the Uchiha stared off into space. He had to admit this was a brave thing that Sasuke was doing. He couldn't sing in front of crowd. He'll probably look at everyone and drop the mic and leave. Good thing he was the drummer. The Uchiha stilled looked paled but he looks a lot better, compare to what Naruto said he looked like two weeks ago. He just hopes that Hinata would forgive Sasuke for his mistake.

"Hey you're our up in two mintues," said a guy with a clip board who came out to announce when they where next.

"You ready Sasuke?" Naruto gave Sasuke a confident look. He knew this was the best way for Sasuke to speak his feelings out to Hinata, he just hopes she could forgive him.

"Hai."

"Well then! Lets get ready to rock this place!" Naruto gave a boyish grin. Everyone nodded and got to their places.

Sasuke got in front of the mic. The curtains opened showing bright light and a crowd of his fangirls and bunch of other people. But what caught his eye was the women that sat in the back. She was sitting in back with Ino, Sakura, and Tenten. It was her. His Hinata. She looked beautiful as ever, besides being slightly pale. She too was looking at him, but with wide eyes. This was his chance to tell her how sorry he was.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Do it."

88888888888888

Hinata stared that the pale man that was standing on stage. Her eyes widen as he caught were she was. Sasuke looked at her with sorrowful eyes, but a determine look was on his face. She watched as he said something to Naruto. All of a sudden music was playing and Sasuke was gripping the mic that was in front of him.

_mou sugu kotoshi mo fuu ga kuru yo tonari ni ita kimi wa inai  
nani wo omotte sugose ba ii no? "ai itai" ja dame ka na?_

_(Soon, this year's winter will come And you, who were by my side isn't here_

_What should I think? I wonder if I can't think "I want to see you"?)_

She gasped as Sasuke started singing on stage looking directly at her. What was he doing? She had no idea.

"Hinata. Sasuke is up there because he misses you. You see he realize his mistake and he wants you back." Sakura put a reassuring hand on Hinata's shoulder.

Did Sasuke really want her back? But why, not after he said that he never wanted to see her again.

_suki doushi de wanakatta ne nanto naku tsuki ai hajime  
jibun ni nai mono ni hikare tagai ni suki ni natte ta_

_(We didn't like each other, right But we just kinda started dating_

_I was pulled in by something I didn't have And we both started liking each other)_

The memories of her and Sasuke being stuck in the closet was brought to her mind. She didn't want to see those memories. They were painful. The tears in her eyes flowed down her face. The look he was giving her was painful. It hurt to see him right there in front of her.

_"zutto soba ni iyou" nante kimari seifu  
kanawanai no shitteta_

_(I knew not to wish for the cliche_

_"Let's stay together forever")_

She couldn't help but lock eyes with him. Those onyx eyes that she loved so much stared back at her. Those eyes where different from the last time she saw them. They were full of love.

_betsubetsu no michi aruiteru kedo atamakara kimi ga hanarenai  
mou ichido furimu itekureru nara kimi igai iranai  
"aitai" kedo shuunderu machi tsutaeru shudan mo wakaranai  
kotoshi no fuyu kimi wa tare to nani wo shite sugosu no ka na?_

_(We're walking different paths But I can't get you out of my head_

_If you would turn around once again I don't need anyone but you_

_"I want to see you" but I don't know either the town you live in, or how to tell you_

_This winter, with whom and what are you doing?)_

Ino watched as her friend was stared at Sasuke. She could tell that Sasuke wanted her back. He was doing all he could to have his voice reach out to Hinata. She smiled at Hinata. Yes she has a feeling Hinata wouldn't be depress anymore after tonight.

_kimochi ga aru no wa kitto  
jibun dake nante omou to setsunai  
nani ge ni sugita jikan to bamen gendou ga kimi ga inakunari  
taisetsu na mono ni natte yuku hanarete kidzuita yo_

_(When I think about how, for sure_

_I'm the only one who has feelings, its painful_

_The time and places we spent together You disappear from my words and actions_

_You've become something important to me I realized it after we separated)_

The crowd was going crazy. Uchiha may not look like the type of person to sing, but to tell you the truth he had one hell of a good voice.

_ano koro wa koi ni koi wo shiteita ne  
dakedo ima wa mune hatte sukito ieru _

_(Back then I loved love, right_

_But now I can hold my head high and say that I like you)_

Hinata's eyesight was blurry. After he said that verse, her heart started to pound. She watched as he stuck his hand out for her. Those words she heard had a clearer meaning to them.

'_Please come back to me. I want you back my Hinata-hime.'_

She knew exactly what he meant. The tears of happiness hit her hard, as she smiled at Sasuke. He doesn't know how long she wanted to hear those words from him.

_mujaki ni warai au ano koro ni modoritai to mado wo nagameru  
afureru namida ga kimi to mita yuki geshiki wo tokasu  
mou sugu kotoshi mo fuu ga kuru yo tonari ni ita kimi wa inai  
nani wo omotte sugose ba ii? "ai itai" ja dame nano ka na?  
yuki ga furi dasu_

_(I want to return to the time that we innocently laughed together As I stare at the window_

_My overflowing tears melts the snow scene that I saw with you_

_Soon, this year's winter will come And you who were by my side isn't here_

_What should I think? I wonder if I can't think "I want to see you"?_

_The snow begins to fall)_

888888888

Sasuke finish his last verse and looked at Hinata. He looked at her with pleading eyes, hoping she would come back to him. His eyes widen as he saw the smile that she gave him. It was the smile that she gave him before she left him.

He watched as she moved her head to the side signaling for him to meet her outside. This was the moment of truth. Did she wanted to come back to him, or did she find someone else?

His legs where shaking slightly as he made his way out back.

8888888888

_  
_Hinata leaned against the wall. She made her way out back of the building hoping Sasuke got her head movement. Seeing Sasuke again made her happy.

She lean more against the wall, touching her swollen stomach. The little boy inside her kick slightly making Hinata giggle. She had a feeling he was going to be just like his father.

Hinata sighed closing her eyes hoping Sasuke would come and meet her. The snow fall was heavy then before and she needed to get inside.

'_I'll wait a little longer for you, Sasuke-kun.'_

8888888888

Sasuke hurried his way out back. He wanted to see her and hold her. Apologize for his wrong doings. If only his legs can move a little faster. If it wasn't for his stupid fan girls he'll probably already be with her right now.

Sasuke turned to corner that led to the back of the building. He eyes searched the area till it landed on a figure that was leaning against the wall. There she was, with a smile on her face. Her eyes where close so she doesn't know that he was here yet. He lightly smiled as he made his way towards her. She just stood there not even moving. He was scared that she was dead, but he caught the rising of her chest. She let a sigh out as she opened her eyes.

"Hinata."

She flinched at first as she heard a voice. She turned her head and met his onyx eyes. Black met with white as they stared at each other. Neither knew what to say or do. They stood there like statues, both thinking what to do next.

Hinata was the one to break the gaze as she looked at the ground. She didn't know what to say, the only thing she could do was to smile. She wasn't brave enough to say his name, but she had too. She didn't want him to think that she didn't want him back. She still loved him so much, that she couldn't stop thinking about him for one second.

She took all the courage she had and walked to him. He just stood there watching as she made her way towards him.

Hinata stood there in front of him and smiled at him. With her slightly shaking hand, she cupped his cheek.

"Sasuke." Tears fell down her eyes as she saw the love that was in his eyes. She watched as he lean in to her touch and cover her other hand with his.

"Hinata-hime."

The tears fell quickly as he called her by her pet name. She missed that name so much. For a whole six months she wanted to hear that name roll off his tongue.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!" She jumped into his arms wrapping her arms around his waist. She felt as he did the same and buried his face in her hair.

He missed her scent so much that he held her tightly against him and buried his face deeper into her hair.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay. I forgive you."

He felt as she buried her face into her chest. God, how he miss this. He didn't want to let her go. He didn't care that the snow fall was becoming heavier. He just wanted to be here with her. It's been too long for him not to be able to hold her in his arms. It has been too long for him not to wake up in the morning and not have her body flushed against him.

He sighed in contentment and ran his hand in her hair. He had to admit something was different about her. The way she looked was different. But at the moment he felt something kicked inside Hinata's stomach.

Hinata giggled as her little boy kicked again. She felt as Sasuke pulled away slightly and looked at her questionably. She simply smiled at him and took his hand and place it on her swollen stomach.

His eyes widen as he took at good look where she put his hand on. Her stomach was bigger then the last time he saw her. He felt the kick again and gasped.

"He's yours."

He looked at her swollen stomach again and then at her.

"How long?"

"I found out after the…incident." She didn't want to say after she left him it sounded painful to her. Tears still ran down her eyes as she felt him rubbed her stomach softly.

"It's a he?"

"Hai."

He looked at her again and smiled at her. He pulled his hand off her stomach and pulled her flush to him.

"I don't now how to thank you."

"You don't have to. Just promise me that you won't leave."

"I won't, ever."

She looked at him from his chest and smiled. She watched as he lean into her. It was snowing harder now, but she didn't care. She just wanted to kiss him so bad.

Their lips touched for the very first time since there fight. Both knew that they won't ever be alone again. They will have there happy days until they die. But right now, they both will spend there time together, watching this year's winter past by.


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue

(5 years later)

"Ne, Otou-san are we still going to the park tomorrow?"

A miniature Sasuke grabbed on his father tugging on his sleeve trying to get his attention. His grayish eyes stared at his father as he sighed at his sons actions.

"Kazuma, you shouldn't hang on your father like that."

A long hair woman walked in giggling slightly at the scene before her. She made her way towards her husband, and gave him a light peck on the cheek and looked down at her five year old son.

"Gomen kaa-san."

Hinata bended down and kissed her son on the head. Kazuma looked just like his father except his grayish eyes, which were a mix of Hinata's and Sasuke's. Just like any other boy, Kazuma wanted to be just like his father. Hinata smiled dearly at her son and whispered in his ears.

"How would you like fried teriyaki chicken with some udon for dinner?"

Kazuma's eyes lit up as his favorite foods were on the menu tonight.

"Hai!"

Hinata giggled at her son's antics.

"Well as I do that why don't you entertain your father, ne?"

"Hai!"

Hinata smiled and kissed her son on the cheek. She turned and smiled at Sasuke who had made his way on a couch trying to read a book. She shook her head knowing Sasuke's relaxing time will soon come to an end. Leaving the two behind, she made her way to the kitchen.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"OTOU-SAN!"

Sasuke looked up from his book, seeing his son jump in his lap.

"Otou-san you never answered my question?"

Sasuke's eye twitched slightly from slight annoyance. He knew this was Hinata's doing knowing how she likes to leave him with his hyperactive son. He sighed slightly and looked at his son.

"Kazuma, I'm not sure if we are going tomorrow, it's supposed to rain."

"Eh?" Kazuma looked at Sasuke with a confuse face, trying to register what his father said. Soon a frown was place on his face, knowing that if it rains he can't go to the park.

Sasuke looked at his son and sighed. He ruffled Kazuma's hair breaking his train of thought.

"Don't worry, ne? I'll take you the next day if it rains tomorrow."

Sasuke smiled hoping to cheer Kazuma up.

Kazuma smiled slightly and looked at the ground. He really wanted to go to the park and spend time with his otou-san.

Seeing that his smile didn't cheer up Kazuma, an idea came to Sasuke's head.

"I know what we could. Why don't we make a teru teru bōzu?"

Kazuma looked at Sasuke with confusion written on his face.

"Ano…what is a teru teru bōzu otou-san?"

Sasuke chuckled slightly and smiled at his son.

"It's a magical amulet that prevents rainy days. But it only works for the day after. So if you don't want it to rain tomorrow we have to make on right now."

Kazuma's face lit up with childish excitement as his father gave him hope. Maybe tomorrow won't be so bad after all.

"Otou-san lets make it now!"

"Hai, hai."

Sasuke put his book down and picked Kazuma up. He smiled at his son, knowing that he was his pride and joy.

"Arigatou Otou-san."

"You're welcome Kazuma."

_Teru-teru-bōzu, teru bōzu_  
_Ashita tenki ni shite o-kure_  
_Itsuka no yume no sora no yō ni_  
_Haretara kin no suzu ageyo_

_(Teru-teru-bozu, teru bozu_  
_Do make tomorrow a sunny day_  
_Like the sky in a dream sometime_  


_If it's sunny I'll give you a golden bell)_

_Teru-teru-bōzu, teru bōzu_  
_Watashi no negai wo kiita nara_  
_Amai o-sake wo tanto nomasho_

_(Teru-teru-bozu, teru bozu_  
_Do make tomorrow a sunny day_  
_If you make my wish come true_  
_We'll drink lots of sweet rice wine)_

_Teru-teru-bōzu, teru bōzu_  
_Ashita tenki ni shite o-kure_  
_Sore de mo kumotte naitetara_  
_Sonata no kubi wo chon to kiru zo_

_(Teru-teru-bozu, teru bozu  
Do make tomorrow a sunny day  
But if it's cloudy and you are crying (i.e. it's raining)  
Then I shall snip your head off)_

owari

Soooooooooooooooo hellos yeah I made the epilogue lol yeah if you guess I was in a total mood to write. Yeah I give my thanks to Wikipedia for supplying info about the teru teru bozu. I hope you guys liked it. Please review!


End file.
